New Year's Eve
by MaraudersIce
Summary: When Ron and Harry gets drunk at a New Year’s party at the Longbottoms’ residence, what will Mrs. Longbottom do? Well…call their wives…dum dum dum…Yes, this is a one-shot. Read and reivew please...I know it's just something my messed up brain created but.


**A/N: Hey, this is just something I created on New Year's Eve while being bored. It's a bit strange...and corny, but I'll see what you think. Let's just say I'm insane.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling because she's the best and I can't be the best. **

**When Ron and Harry gets drunk at a New Year's party at the Longbottoms' residence, what will Mrs. Longbottom do? Well…call their wives…dum dum dum…**

The Longbottoms' household were this year's party hosts. Nearly everyone left besides Ron and Harry. They were sitting around the table with Neville, each having a bottle of Firewhiskey in front of them. The clock stroke ten.

Luna Lovegood Longbottom walked into the living room and shaking her head. "Would you three keep it down? Maelyn and Terrance are sleeping." She scowled ruthlessly. "For the love of Merlin, it's ten!"

"Don't…worry dear," slurred Neville, waving his hand. "'Vrything's fine. We're somber, aren't we? Somber? Sober?" He mumbled to himself for a while.

Luna let out a loud sigh. "Harry, Ron, shouldn't you two be home? Ginny and Hermione left ages ago!"

Ron laughed loudly, making Luna's scowl grow more. "They…they…where are they? Oh! They'll be fine." Ron took a gulp of the Firewhiskey.

"I 'gree," garbled Harry. "Fine."

Luna put her hands to her hips. "Well…next time there's a New Year Eve party at my house, I will ban all Firewhiskey!"

"No!" yelled Ron, horrified.

"You c'nt do that, hon," said Neville. He looked delirious. Actually, all three of them looked delirious. Harry laughed.

"Dunt worry your litt'l 'ead off, Luna," he said.

"Little head?" asked Luna, a bit harshly. "I'll see who worries their little heads off." She huffed off towards the living room. The three men went back to their merriment. Luna marched into the living room and poked her head into the fireplace.

"Ginny Potter," she called. The fire flickered for a while and Luna saw a head coming into the fire. "Ginny?"

"Luna? Is something wrong?" asked Ginny, worried.

Luna sighed. "Harry's drunk."

"That's his problem."

"Overly drunk," pressured Luna. "I don't think he could tell the difference between a lamp and a head." Luna heard Ginny sigh, irritably.

"I'll be there in a sec." Her head disappeared from the fireplace.

Luna sighed. "Hermione Weasley." Hermione's head came into the fireplace. "Hermione? Your husband is drunk and quite delirious."

"Oh for the love of, Merlin! He promised! I only left him there because…oh…he'll get it from me!" Luna jumped out of the way as Hermione came out of the fireplace.

"That's not safe in your condition," said Luna, nodding at Hermione's tummy.

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry." Luna frowned. Hermione's stomach was very big. It's actually past the nine months. To Luna, Hermione would be giving birth very soon. "Where is he?" asked Hermione. Luna pointed into the kitchen. Before they left, a pop came into the room. Ginny stood there, her mouth twisted in anger and her brown eyes flashed with anger.

"Ten at night," she said, coldly. "I warned him if he gets overly drunk, I'll strangle him." The three women marched into the kitchen.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other as they saw their husbands asleep on the table. Ginny went over and grabbed Harry's ears.

"Wake up!" She screamed. "Now!" She yanked on Harry's ear. Harry's head snapped up.

"Oh, Merlin, that hurts," he groaned, drowsily. "Wha' you wan?" He looked at Ginny. A small smirk came on his face. "Ah…Gin-Gin…wha' you doin' here?"

"What am I doing here?" asked Ginny, her eyes flashing with anger. "I told you, Harry, you can drink, but if you get too drunk, I'll strangle you!"

"But I'm no drunk," said Harry.

"You are too," snapped Ginny. "Now let's go." She took his arm and helped him off the chair. Ginny nearly fell over with his weight. "Shit," she cursed. "You can't stand?" Harry had his whole weight on her. "Why did I marry you?"

"'Cause you love me," said Harry, incoherently.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure." Ginny struggled to get Harry up straight. He kept slipping down. Hermione went over to Ron and smacked him on the arm, hard. "Ron!" Ron's head snapped up.

"Wha' happ'n?" He asked, groggily.

"I'm happening," snarled Hermione. "Come on, let's get home." Ron stumbled as he tried to stand up. He clenched the edge of the table and pulled himself up.

"I'm not drunk," he said. He let his hand go and he stumbled around. He fell onto the ground. "Huh…'teresting." Hermione crossed her arms.

"If you can't pick yourself up and you might as well stay here." Hermione's eyes went warm for a moment. "Hmm…I guess your child knows that you're hopeless that's why he or she is kicking to get out." Ginny draped Harry's arm over her shoulder and wrapped one arm around his waist. His head was tilting around on his neck.

"Merlin, Harry, wake up," snarled Ginny. Harry jumped, but he didn't open his eyes.

Hermione scowled. "Oh…jeez…Luna, can you conjure me a Portkey?" Luna nodded. She picked up the piece of paper and waved her wand.

"_Portus._ Here, Hermione," she said. Hermione clenched the piece of paper and she slapped it against Ron's hand. Ginny waited until they both disappeared.

"Sorry about this, Luna," said Ginny.

"That's all right," said Luna. "I have to clean up this mess right here." Luna nodded over to her own husband, who was drooling on the table. Ginny nodded.

"I'll probably have to drunk this one's head on icy cold water to wake him up. Happy New Year." Ginny and Harry disappeared.

Ginny nearly fell over and she landed in her house. Harry's whole weight was still on her. "Isn't there a New Year where you're not drunk?" asked Ginny, but she knew she was talking to herself since Harry wouldn't reply. Ginny steered Harry over to the couch and let him down. She shook her head, disapprovingly and took off his glasses. "Bloody nightmare." She hurried into the kitchen and wet a towel. She scowled at Harry and she cleaned his face.

"Every single year, intoxicated," she muttered. "No sense of anything. If you have a hangover tomorrow, don't expect me to worry. Shoes on my couch…" She took off his shoes and toss them into the hallway. Ginny placed the towel on the table and stared at Harry. She climbed on the couch and placed herself on top of Harry. He moved, but didn't really feel a thing.

"How much Firewhiskey did you drown down?" She asked, rolling her eyes. She ran her fingers through Harry's damp hair and lowered her lips to his. She could smell the intense scent of the Firewhiskey. It flared through her nostrils, but she didn't really care. Ginny lifted her face away from his and began unbuttoning his shirt. As she came to the fourth button, a whiff from the fire made her jump.

"Ginny?" a worried voice called.

Ginny groaned. "Yes, Mum?"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Hermione flooed over and told me that Ron was drunk."

Ginny frowned. "Wow…Hermione must've been really mad."

"Of course. What about Harry?"

"Oh, he's fine," lied Ginny. "Less liquor than Ron."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "All right. I hope Hermione is all right. She is pregnant."

"She'll be fine," said Ginny. Mrs. Weasley disappeared from the fire. Ginny shook her head and turned back to Harry. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and ran her hand on his perfectly shaped body. She lowered herself and kissed him.

"Ginny!" Ginny jerked her head off Harry's chest. She stared around, groggily.

"What?" She asked, half asleep. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly two in the morning. "Who's there?"

"Ginny! It's Hermione!" Ginny sat up. She had to tough time, since Harry's arm was on top of her. "Gin!"

"I'm here," said Ginny. "What's wrong?"

"My water broke!"

Ginny jumped up, knocking Harry off the couch and onto the ground. "Merlin's beard!" She yelled. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Son of a…" Harry groaned. "Who knocked me off?"

Ginny hopped off the couch. "Hermione! We'll be right there! Where's Ron?"

"He's totally drunk and out cold!" cried Hermione. "And I can't get myself to St. Mungo's. I can't perform magic right now."

"Harry!" called Ginny, pulling him off the floor. "Hermione's water broke! Let's go!" Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the fireplace. "Stand away, Hermione, we'll floo." Harry opened his mouth to refuse, but Ginny had already pulled him in. They came out of Hermione's fireplace, hacking and coughing. Ginny raced over to Hermione, who was standing there, worried.

"Okay, I'll take you to St. Mungo's and Harry will get Ron," said Ginny quickly. "You're not suppose to be flooing, so we'll take a Portkey. Harry8"

"_Portus."_ He threw a cushion at Ginny. "Where's my shoes?" He asked. Ginny looked at his feet.

"At home," she said quickly. "Come on, Hermione." Hermione looked at Harry carefully.

"Did you have a fever?" She asked, smiling.

Harry shook his head. "No. But I have a splitting headache."

"Oh…then um…why is your shirt opened?" Harry looked at himself.

"Shit!" He quickly buttoned it. "Gin8"

"No time," shouted Ginny quickly. She and Hermione took the Portkey and they disappeared. Harry shook his head trying to clear the headache. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses. He disapparated back into his house and grabbed his shoes. He went back to Hermione's house and climbed the stairs quickly. He saw Ron snoring on the bed.

"Ron! Get up!" called Harry, shaking him. Ron mumbled something. Harry scowled. "Get up, you bastard! You wife's having your baby!"

"No more drinks," muttered Ron. Harry raced into the bathroom and poured two cups full of icy cold water. He went to Ron and splashed it on him. Ron shot up from his bed, screaming.

"Bloody hell! What in the name of Merlin what that? Who did that? I'll curse you to the oblivions!" Harry grasped Ron's shoulder.

"Hermione's water broke," said Harry sternly. Ron's eyes went wide.

"She's…broke? Water? I…"

"Get to St. Mungo's!" Yelled Harry. Ron jumped up from the bed. Like Harry, Ron didn't change his clothes when he came home. They both disaperated to St. Mungo's. Ron ran like a maniac to the witch on the information desk.

"Weasley, Hermione. She came in here for childbirth," breathe Ron, heavily.

"Fourth floor, pediatrics, room 414," said the witch. Ron and Harry ran through the hospital. Harry spotted Ginny waiting near the door. Ginny grinned as she saw him and Ron.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Ron, breathlessly.

"In there," said Ginny. "But the Healer said you can't come in."

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

Ginny shrugged. "Last time I asked, Hermione was having contractions. All we could do is wait." Ron walked to the door, standing there, waiting. Harry sat down next to Ginny. He put his head in his hand.

"Headache?" asked Ginny, with a small smile.

"Yeah," grumbled Harry. "You would think my head's trying to split. I wonder if the Healers here have anything for it."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe. It's a hangover, Harry. Too much Firewhiskey."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Did you mess around with me when I was out?" He asked suspiciously.

"Who me?" asked Ginny, innocently. "Of course not."

"I might have a hangover, Ginny, but I'm not fully drunk," said Harry, knowingly. "You would think to hide your evidence."

Ginny sighed. "I'm not an Auror like you so how would I know?"

"The evidence was too obvious," said Harry, nodding. "Even Hermione noticed and she wasn't in any position to notice things like that."

"How long does this take?" asked Ron, frustrated.

Ginny and Harry watched as Ron walked back and forth. Harry raised an eyebrow. "You can wear a hole in the floor."

"No you can't," said Ron. "Merlin's beard, I have a headache and this is the topper of it."

Ginny sat back. "That's what you get for drinking, when you know that Hermione might give birth soon."

Ron glared at her. "I don't need your help to tell me what to do. Damn it! Why won't they let me in?" As he said that, the door opened.

A med witch came out. "Are you Mr. Weasley?" She asked. Ron nodded quickly.

"How's my wife? Is she all right?" asked Ron, frantically.

The med witch smiled. "She's requesting you. She's going into labor." Ron quickly followed the med witch into the room. Harry and Ginny sat there, waiting as time ticked by. It was nearly four in the morning. Harry left for a while and came back, with a bottle of blue liquid in his hand.

"What is that?" asked Ginny.

"A potion. I got to get rid of this headache."

"Who gave it to you?"

"My Healer," replied Harry. "He laughed when I told him about the party."

Ginny smiled. "You know, if I calculate things correctly, Hermione's baby will be a New Year baby."

Harry nodded, grinning. "Yeah." He drank the potions. "It tastes horrible."

"You're an Auror…you probably drank many more worse."

"True." Ginny and Harry jumped as they heard a scream coming from the room. They could hear Ron's voice and Hermione's voice through the walls. They were yelling at each other. Ginny cringed as she heard Hermione's yells. She glanced at Harry.

"This is the part where I say, women only have harder jobs when it comes to maternal things," said Harry. Ginny smacked him on the head. She opened her mouth, but closed it again as Hermione let out another scream. Then Harry heard a soft sound of a new voice. A young voice. A baby's voice. He and Ginny exchanged looks. They jumped off their seats and went to the door knocking on it. The med witch opened the door and let them in.

"Congratulations!" cried Ginny. Hermione let out a tired smile as she hold her new baby boy. Harry grinned. "Congrats, Ron, Hermione."

"Thank you," said Hermione in almost a whisper. She glanced at Ron.

Ron smiled and nodded. "Harry, before we call everyone here, I want to ask you something. Will you be Matthew's godfather?"

Harry blinked. "Are you serious?"

Ron and Hermione nodded together. Ginny laughed. "An Uncle and a Godfather."

"You're an Aunt and a Godmother," said Harry, grinning.

"Does that mean a yes?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded. "Of course." Ginny went over and took Matthew off Hermione's arms.

"He's so cute. He definitely have the Weasley red hair, but his mother's eyes and nose. I see faint freckles," she said. "He's so cute…"

"Makes you want to have one of your own," said Hermione, smiling.

"With you scaring me?" asked Ginny. "Nah…"

"What?" asked Harry. "Are you8" Ginny threw him a look that shut him up. A few minutes later, the rest of the Weasley household including in-laws and families came into the hospital room. Mrs. Weasley ran over and hugged Hermione. Everyone crowded around, asking questions and saying their congratulations.

"Why didn't you give me a call?" asked Mrs. Weasley, sternly.

Hermione smiled. "I gave a call to Ginny because I had to wake Ron up somehow."

"Use cold water," said Harry. "It works very well."

"He would know," said Ginny with a wink. "Here, Mum, hold your grandson." Ginny handed Matthew into Mrs. Weasley's arm. Everyone watched in silence. Ginny pulled Harry to a corner. "Harry…" she said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I know that tone. What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, innocently.

"Don't try to go around everything."

Ginny smirked. "Don't worry. Do you think Matthew is cute and adorable?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm not suppose to say he's ugly and annoying, am I?" Ginny smacked him on the arm. She rolled her eyes.

"Hilarious. Anyways…do you like to be Matthew's Godfather?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded again. "Yeah. That's why I accepted it. I would've said no if I don't want to."

"Harry…you're not getting the point."

"There's a point?"

Ginny sighed. "Do you want your own son?"

Harry nodded. "Sure." He looked at Ginny quickly, raising and eyebrow. "What…?"

Ginny smirked. "I want children."

"Huh?"

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Do I have to explain everything?" asked Ginny exasperatedly. "Daft. Come on."

Harry frowned. "But Ron and Hermione's—"

"They have the whole family with them," said Ginny. "So we won't be missed." She took Harry's arm and the Disapperated. No one noticed them leaving. And so…a baby came out on New Year's Day and a baby in making…at least that's what this author thinks.

When they got home…well…that's another story that this author won't be writing unless the majority of those who wants to know what happen cares and if this author wants to. -

A/N: Ha! This is my first try of one shots. What do you know…I have a good one, coughs. Well…I was thinking about this when I got the idea of a New Year's Eve party…It's a bit strange and weird…but you never know. I'm off to create more mischief.


End file.
